This invention relates to musical instruments, and deals more particularly with improvements in the construction of snares for use with drums.
The general object of this invention is to provide a drum snare having desirable response and tonal effect when used with a drum and which nevertheless may be made at relatively low unit cost through the use of plastic molding techniques.
A further object of the invention is to provide a drum snare of the foregoing character and consisting of a set of cords attached to opposite end pieces adapted for use with conventional strainers and butts and wherein the cords and end pieces may all be made as a single one-piece molded plastic unit, if desired.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the drawings and from the description forming a part hereof.